


Been Looking For a Place for Too Long

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Hand Jobs, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witch Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcy/Geralt/Jaskier short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Darcy Lewis, Jaskier | Dandelion/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts), [SweetSigyn (ferbette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbette/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. It's you. You're my pack now || for Meilan_Firaga
  3. *I've been cursed, can you help me? || for sweetsigyn




	2. It's you, you're my pack now || for Meilan_Firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Werewolves, AU - Werewolf

Geralt felt a lump in his throat as he and Jaskier approached her body, lying out in the middle of a meadow, the waning moonlight giving way to the early morning.

Darcy wasn’t in wolf form anymore. Her skin almost glowed in the low light and panic rose in his gut as he tore through the underbrush to get to her. Quicker. Faster. The fastest. Before anyone else.

Jaskier had already changed back when they approached the meadow, but Geralt didn’t bother shifting back until he’d landed beside her body. Her lovely skin was marred by a long slash across her chest and the top of her belly. Nothing had come out of it other than blood, but the wounds appeared deep.

There wasn’t much blood, but she’d likely conserved it by shifting mid-injury.

He lowered his head to her chest, feeling her heartbeat, fast and thready.

“We have to move her,” Jaskier said, his voice sounding thick in Geralt’s ears. “She can’t remain here.”

“We have to find a healer,” Geralt mumbled, sliding his hands under her body. “Come on.”

“What, we’re going to run nude through the forest?” Jaskier asked, following close behind him.

“Yes, is there a problem?”

“What healer in her right mind—“

Geralt snarled in Jaskier’s direction, hoping he took the hint.

“I’m just… I’m sorry if I appear flippant, I just… I don’t know if she’s going—“

“She won’t. She can’t,” Geralt replied.

“I don’t want her to either, Geralt,” Jaskier replied, his voice low and rumbling. A warning. Geralt knew what he could do. Had seen it with his own eyes. And while Geralt was the more ferocious of the three of them, Jaskier could hold his own. “I just don’t know if taking her to a healer will prolong her suffering or lessen it.”

“We don’t have time to argue about it. She’d want us to try. Her heart’s beating. She’s still alive. She can’t. I… You’re my pack now, both of you. She can’t.”

Jaskier nodded and wordlessly, they took off through the woods to find a healer.


	3. *I've been cursed, can you help me? || for sweetsigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: WItch Darcy Lewis, Smut, Hand Jobs, Witch Curses

Geralt was practically carrying the bard when he arrived in her hut.

“What happened/“ Darcy asked, alarmed at the pale complexion on the usually rosy bard.

“I’ve been cursed,” Jaskier mumbled.

“No shit, by who?” she asked, looking to Geralt.

“He was cursed by a man he’d cuckholded.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “You really need to find a nice girl to settle down with,” she chastised, walking over to her herb station.

“I found one, but she’s fucking my best friend, so what do you do about that?” Jaskier teased.

“Where does it hurt, Jaskier?”

He was silent, and she had to turn around to see him having a silent conversation with Geralt, who finally answered. “His cock.”

“Oh gods,” Darcy sighed and reached for the right herbs. “I’ll have to do an external cure, then… maybe followed by some tea. But this should help.”

She had them blended with a bit of oil, heating it over a fire and rapidly cooling it with another spell, turning towards them and setting the bowl down on a small table beside the bed.

“Bring him over here,” she instructed. “Let me see.”

“See?” Jaskier sputtered as Geralt reached for the fastening on his britches.

“Wait… Darcy… it looks awful, you shouldn’t.”

“I’ve seen it all,’ she replied. “I’ll need to apply the poultice by hand, to the affected area. Relief will be instantaneous, I assure you.”

“He inhaled and nodded, casting his eyes upward as she undid his britches, eyes going wide, but then again, this curse was fairly nasty, so the results matched that.

She began by dripping some of the oil over him, watching as the skin sizzled and healed immediately, and he yelped and kicked as she slowly dripped it all over and then took it in hand, rubbing it all over the freshly healed skin as he panted and finally looked down, watching her hand move all over him.

“You were right, that was fast… ohhhh…” He groaned as Darcy kept rubbing. “It’s fine. You don’t have to…”

“I do, actually… is that alright? Or do you want to do it?”

“Do it? Do what?”

“I need to massage you until completion,” she replied, arching an eyebrow. Want me to continue?”

He panted, his thighs clenching. “I should do it myself…”

“Let her,” Geralt murmured. “She’s good at it, and you’ve had a difficult go of it today… But it’s my turn next…” he shot her a look and she returned it, her hand sliding over Jaskier’s rapidly stiffening cock.

“Wait… wait… gods…. Darcy…” Jaskier was bucking towards her, and Geralt was still holding him down. “Not gonna lie, this has always been a fantasy of mine… except you’re a bit more nude,” he said. “Both of you.”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “Maybe later on, when you aren’t on the brink of death, we’ll be nicer. Right now, concentrate on coming, could you?”

“I don’t normally this quickly, but this feels…”

“I get that a lot,” Darcy replied, glancing coyly over at Geralt before turning her attention back to the one in her hand, speeding her fist and causing Jaskier to groan and pulse up and over her fist.

“Did that burn?’ she asked. 

“Only at first,” he hissed.

“Good. You’re cured,” she said, standing and reaching for a rag to clean his seed from her hand.

She’d no sooner cleaned herself off than Geralt was pulling her into his arms.

“Jealous?” she asked, clearly teasing.

“No,” he growled. “Wouldn’t mind joining in next time.”

“You’re both kiling me right now…” Jaskier breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
